Late Night Visitor
by Dante The Kitsune
Summary: Aaeru pays Neviril a late night visit. Fucking ensues, obviously. Rated M 'cause it's a Lemon. I had a clever title, but I forgot :P


**Hey guys, I haven't written any of my own stories (well, I have, but I haven't posted them) and DJ and I are at an impasse in regards to Project Zero, as it is now called, so I wrote a little lemon for Aaeru and Neviril since I'm currently watching Simoun. Sorry if they seem a bit off, I didn't really try too much to keep them in character because, let's face it, you're a completely different person during sex. Ugh, I've had sex on the brain all week and my girlfriend is in New York until Friday DX. I hope you enjoy. I know I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Simoun, otherwise this would **_**definitely **_**have been in there somewhere.**

It wasn't the first time that Aaeru had visited her in the dead of night. In fact, they were approaching two weeks. Two long, weeks. The days were excruciating, but the nights were filled with delicious wonder and unparalleled pleasure.

Neviril didn't move, didn't roll over to look at her as she entered and closed the door softly. She felt the heat of lust coil deeply in her belly and her panties began to soak through with her anticipation of what the night would bring. But she never showed an outward sign of her excitement.

"Neviril." The whisper brought with it a rush of warm breath and she shivered.

"Aaeru." Nothing else needed to be said. She rolled over into her lover's arms and their lips met like it was the first time anyone had ever kissed. The heady taste of Aaeru's lips made her feel like she was discovering pleasure for the very first time. Their chests brushed through the thin fabric of their nightgowns and Aaeru moaned into her lips.

"Neviril, Neviril, oh!" She struggled to keep her voice down so as to minimize the already small chance that they might be heard. She slid her hand up her lover's abdomen and Neviril let out a shivery sigh that was immediately chased by a low moan. The hand continued up to her breasts and she arched her back into the touch. Her body felt hot and sensitive to everything Aaeru did. The slight tweaks to her nipple coupled with the slimy warmth of the tongue on her neck rendered her incapable of speech.

Aaeru sat up so that she was straddling her lover and began to tug the nightgown up over her head. Neviril lifted her arms to allow the garment to be removed more easily, then helped Aaeru rid herself of her own. Feverish skin connected and Neviril bit back another moan. Aaeru shook her head and slid a hand down to her soaked panties, stroking her lightly.

"No. Don't stop it. Let it out." Neviril flushed, but nodded obediently. When the fingers slid past the fabric and teased her outer lips, she gasped and moaned long and loud. "That's it," Aaeru encouraged. "moan for me, Neviril." Neviril avoided her half-lidded gaze .

"D-don't look at me like that." Aaeru chuckled and slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a short scream from her partner.

"Are you embarrassed, Neviril?" Neviril's heart skipped and her breathing shortened when the finger curled slightly.

"Ahn! Yes!" She said, breathless. "It's embarrassing." Aaeru laughed and inserted another finger, earning herself another shriek. She began to move her hand slowly in and out as Neviril convulsed and clutched at her shoulders frantically.

"Shhhh," Aaeru breathed. "Calm down." Neviril gripped her shoulders tightly and forced her body to go as limp as possible. Aaeru nodded approvingly. "Good." Then she quickened her paced and leaned down, suckling on Neviril's neck. Suddenly, Neviril felt a sharp sting on her neck. A tremor went through Neviril's body and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she felt Aaeru's tongue lapping at the hicky she'd just given her.

"I-it's going to bruise." She protested weakly. Aaeru simply did it again.

"But you like it, don't you?" The question was clearly rhetorical, and even if it wasn't, Neviril wasn't in the frame of mind to respond. "Besides," Aaeru teased her. "That's what the high collars are for." She added in her ring finger and increased the speed of her thrusts. Neviril cried out and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, pulling her face deeper into her neck.

"Ah! Yes! Just. . .Just like that!" Her cries echoed slightly in the large room. She panted and Aaeru could tell she was close, her arms tightened steadily until. . .Aaeru stopped and removed her fingers. Neviril's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into Aaeru's flushed, smirking face.

"Wha—"

"Beg for it." Her nose scrunched up and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Please." She whispered.

"What was that?" Aaeru chuckled. "I can't hear you."

"Please! Please make me cum!" Neviril wrapped her arms around Aaeru's back and buried her face in the girl's shoulder. "Please." She whispered again. Aaeru gently untangled herself from the girl's arms and moved herself down, letting her sweat slicked body slide against Neviril's, making her whimper. She positioned herself farther down the bed and lifted her lover's legs up before draping them over her shoulders. Neviril stared at her, eyes wide.

"You're not going to—" She threw her head back and screamed again as Aaeru's tongue slid in where her fingers had been earlier. She pulled it back and pinched her swollen nub lightly between her teeth. She licked it and sucked on it as the pink haired girl moaned and thrashed. Again Aaeru could sense she was close. She smiled and renewed her efforts, ready to send her over the edge.

"Amuria!" The word echoed in the room and both girls froze. Neviril's legs slid off of Aaeru's shoulders and the girl sat back, head still down, her bangs blocking her eyes. Neviril sat up hurriedly and reached for her lover. "Wait! I-I didn't mean—" She grunted in surprise as Aaeru pinned her down by her wrists and hovered over her, still not making eye contact. "Aaeru. . ."

"Shut up." Before Neviril could open her mouth again, Aaeru transferred both of her wrists to one hand and slid her index, middle, and ring fingers in at one time, thrusting furiously. Neviril squeaked and trembled.

"N-no. Wait." The feeble words were lost in a haze of lust and a cascade of moans. She cried out as Aaeru bit down on the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder roughly. The sensation sent her tumbling over the edge into her orgasm. She screamed at the ceiling and Aaeru withdrew her hand, wiping her fingers on the sheets before kissing her roughly. Two salty drops of liquid dropped onto Neviril's lips, but before she could speak, Aaeru was getting off the bed, snatching up her nightgown and pulling it on in one smooth movement. She padded to the door and threw it open. Neviril sat up and clasped the sheets to her chest.

"Aaeru." Neviril called softly after her. She hesitated, closed the door behind her. Neviril felt something inside her break. And for the first time since Amuria died, she sat alone in her room and wept.

**So, watcha think? Your opinions matter to me. Wanna see more? Have some suggestions? Just hit me up and let me know. While I was writing this, I was also listening to **_**My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Fall Out Boy), Let Me See (Usher), Misery Business (Paramore), Rasputin vs Stalin (Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd), and Thanks For The Memories (Also Fall Out Boy).**_


End file.
